Zutara Month Goodness
by MagicalBender
Summary: Never too late to start. Never too late to finish. Some Zutara Month drabbles and one-shots! Rated T JUST IN CASE.
1. Relief

_Revision 12.18.12_

* * *

_Relief_

Becoming Firelord was exactly what Zuko expected it to be.

Hell.

His day had been filled with uncooperative councilmen, power seeking courtiers and noblemen, and intricate laws and policy documents to scrutinize over before tomorrow's deadline with the council.

Now that he thought about it, it went rather well today.

Zuko growled in frustration and attempted unsuccessfully to push these issues out of his mind. It was moments like these when Zuko wished Katara was back from her tour as Fire Lady. Normally, after these kinds of days, he would find comfort and support from his wife. Somehow, she always knew exactly what to say.

In return, Zuko would hold her and listen to all the exasperating situations she would find herself in during her own duties, and, if asked, offer his advice.

Even as fulfilling and completely happy these moments left him, Zuko had no objection when these exchanges would often lead to different and far more pleasurable…activities. The frustrated expression he wore earlier melted into a smirk, as he recalled one time, when using his fingers, he…

He sighed forlornly. It was not the same without having Katara here to actually please. He recalled that she might return in a fortnight, if the weather was in their favor.

He finally reached the door of his quarters and began to mentally go over his chores for the next day. He entered to find the woman of his previous most unwholesome thoughts scribbling furiously at her writing desk. He stopped short as Katara looked up, and gifted Zuko with one of her beautiful smiles.

"Zuko!" she cried, and bounded towards him "I thought you were in a meeting!"

She hugged him fiercely, "Aren't you suppose to be at the weekly meeting right now? Did it adjourn sooner than usual? Good, those things tend to last too long anyways!"

Zuko was completely caught off guard, but the moment he registered that Katara was t_here, _with him, he instantly hugged her back. He tried to rememorize the feeling of having her against him, the light floral scent of her hair, her warm breathe on the crook of his neck, and how tightly she really hugged him no matter the occasion, making him always feel loved and wanted. He embraced her a little tighter, to convey just how much he had missed her and tried to return the emotion she always evoked in him.

"I called it off, actually. I was exhausted," he answered. Something clicked in his mind in that moment.

"Wait," he asked with concern. "What happened? Why are you back so early? I mean, don't get me wrong, I've missed you (oh Agni how I've missed you), but what happened?" he repeated.

Katara smiled at his concern, but sighed dejectedly. "Don't worry about it. We encountered a bit of protest in a few towns, so my aids and I thought it best to cut it short and wait to continue next year." Katara looked up at him with an apprehensive smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Zuko said sincerely. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "Is there anything else I can do?" All that Zuko wanted to do at the moment was to take an army and punish those that distress Katara. Zuko had already outlawed the slandering of his beloved, but old habits die hard in the Fire Nation. The only thing keeping him from gathering the troops was the fact that she was safe in his arms, unharmed.

Katara closed her eyes and smiled, grateful and wonderfully pleased that Zuko hadn't unleashed his fury…yet.

"It's alright Zuko," she assured him, "I want to prove myself to them without anyone's help. I'm sure I can win them over eventually."

"Of course you will." Zuko said ferverently. Then he looked into her eyes and said lovingly, "If it's any comfort at all, you have nothing to prove to anyone. Being you is what'll get to them. It will take time, but trust me; that's what won me over. Such a hot headed firebender I was then."

Katara just gazed up at him, tears of joy welling in her eyes. In that moment, she never thought she could love Zuko more than she already has. Katara basked in the feeling, and with his words of encouragement and of how much he believed in her, she was reminded that she meant to him just as much as he to her. Maybe, one day, their people can do that same.

"Thank you Zuko," she finally breathes. She nuzzled her face on his shoulder and whispered, "It's such a relief to hear that from you."


	2. Luminous

_Revision made 12. 18.12_

* * *

_Luminous _

They were sparring when it happened. When Zuko accidently let the L-word slip.

Zuko was bending in his personal arena late at night, since sitting on his throne all day did not promise him to keep him in shape. Then Katara walked in, catching Zuko off guard. After a nip of teasing, a challenge ensued.

He wasn't sure if it was the rush of adrenaline in his veins or the way she moved like the element she commanded, but the moment he saw the moon reflected in Katara's gorgeous eyes, making them look more luminous than ever, he let it slip.

"I love you."

Katara stopped in her stance and stared at Zuko. Zuko realized what he said and almost grimaced in mortification. His heart was beating a hundred miles a second, waiting for her answer to his seemingly random, and not-planned-out-at-all confession. When Katara kept her montionless stance, with a blank on her face, Zuko's heart fell.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled as he turned red with embarrassment and hurt. "I didn't…"

"No, don't say that!" Katara suddenly begged. He looked up at her in surprise, only to barely catch her in a hug. Zuko's astonishment only grew when Katara spoke.

"I thought I would never hear those words from you," she quietly admitted. "I thought I was dreaming for a moment."

Zuko's shoulders sagged in relief, and held her tightly against him, never planning on letting her go.


	3. Potential

Forgot

Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR ANY CHARACTERS

_Revision 12.18.12 _

* * *

_Potential _

Katara stirred from her slumber to the sound of a deep, familiar voice. She immediately recognized it, and smiled to herself once she realized what he was doing. She decided to feign sleep in order to hear what he was saying. She snuggled closer to her pillow, and waited.

Zuko watch his wife stir and quieted for a second before he made sure she stayed asleep. He sighed in relief and turned to her swollen abdomen, which was covered by a blue silk blanket.

"You almost woke up your mother, my little flame" he whispered, pretending to be cross. He quickly smiled and admitted "Alright that was probably my fault, but I'm sure all your kicking must be getting to her, you know. She seems to be getting more agitated. By the way, what in the world are you making her eat? I mean, really, chocolate covered sea prunes? Please don't tell me you are going to have an obsession with them like your mother. I hope this is over by the time you arrive. I can't stand the smell of those Agni-forbidden…things"

Katara almost dropped her façade to protest, but she heard him speak again.

"It doesn't matter though. I'll love you anyways, just like I love your mother, despite her dietary habits" he chuckled. He began to gently caress the bulge and sighed contently.

"You know that, right?" Zuko began again. His voice was much quieter, gentle. "I loved you from the moment your mother told me about you. I don't care what you are; boy, girl, prodigy, slow-learner, bender or non-bender. You'll always be perfect to me." Katara heard Zuko swallow down his emotions as he continued, "I'll try to be a good father. The kind of father I never had. I'll make mistakes, that's for sure. I always do. I'm going to try, though. I just hope you'll be patient with me, just like your mother was."

Katara took this as her cue to "wake" up. She stirred and stretched as much as her big, growing belly would let her. She finally opened her eyes and found Zuko's golden ones smiling down at her.

"Good morning my Fire Lady," Zuko greeted teasingly "How did you sleep? The baby didn't wake you up, did it?"

"No," Katara admitted. She lifted her hand up to gently touch his face, and he leaned in to meet it. He peered at her with inquisitive eyes, but his smile never wavering.

"What did then?" he asked curiously.

She smiled serenely. "Just thinking of the potential you have to be a wonderful father."


	4. Change

_Revision 12.19.12_

* * *

_Change_

Katara was used to changes occurring in her life. They happened consistently, and were often rather, painfully inflicted. However, water is the element of change; it harmonizes with whatever the environment imposes upon it. As a Waterbending Master, Katara had learned to use her understanding of water to implement it in her life as well.

First, at the tender age of eight, was the murder of her mother. The absence of a maternal figure in her life caused a void she believed would never be fulfilled. She adapted, and became the maternal figure to everyone who was motherless.

Second, at the age of twelve, was the abandonment of her father. She was force to believe that the world needed her father more than she did; that the war devastating the earth needed to be stopped more than the tears that escaped her eyes. Once again, she adapted, and learned to take command of situations when there was no one else to take initiative.

Third, when she was fourteen, was the discovery of the Avatar. She took off into the new and unknown, to help the young Avatar fulfill his destiny. She had to be there for him and believe in him, even when he didn't believe in himself. She adapted once more, and became the beacon of hope, even when inside, her light felt faint.

Fourth, were the encounters and interactions with the Fire Prince. Katara never made so many adaptations to one person. He was just like fire; there was no way to contain it, or foresee where it will go, how much it will destroy.

At first his sole purpose appeared to be to capture the Avatar and take the last hope for the world. With him at their heels, she quickly adapted to fight or escape in a moments notice.

Then, he showed his humanity under Ba Sing Se, only to betray her. Katara's once trusting nature adapted to a different one, a more distrusting one, and could no longer trust the good she saw in people.

When he came back to teach the Avatar firebending, with no apparent agenda for stabbing them in the back again, Katara had to adapt to being frustrated all the time.

Fifth, was the journey she took with the same Prince to find her mother's murderer. She wanted revenge. She even used her dark gift on a wrong man to get it. However, when she finally faced her mother's killer, she realized she could never take another human life; murder was something she could never adapt to.

Finally, one very important change in Katara's life, was her feeling towards the boy of fire; Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation. She finally saw that being like water didn't mean adapting to every change; it meant staying connected to those you love most, and doing anything to stay together.

Katara saw that fire wasn't necessarily an uncontrollable, destructible force; it was the driving force behind the perseverance to change your own destiny, just as Zuko had. Water could be that force as well.

This time, Katara was taking her destiny in her own hands.

Katara took a deep breath as she thought about this and looked determinedly at the doors of the Fire Lord's office. This was it. She lifted one hand, and knocked on the beautifully carved mahogany doors.

"Come in" his voice called out. Katara opened one of the doors and entered, closing it behind her.

"Katara!"

"Zuko."

The rest is history.


	5. Serenade

Told you guys it would be inconsecutive drabbles!

Enjoy nontheless

Revision 12.27.12

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters.

* * *

_Serenade_

It was so faint, but Katara could hear it. She looked at the documents and reports in front of her and debated whether or not to find the source of the melody. Since starting her new role as the official ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe to the Fire Nation, the amount of paperwork she had to go through almost rivaled that of the Fire Lord's. She had deadlines to meet and policies to still read. However, the melody was so enticing and lovely that she could not tune it out. She gave the papers one last glance before she decided to track the origins of the music.

It wasn't easy to find the light sounding melody in a building as grandiose as the Fire Palace. Katara had been living there for the past five months and could still not manage her way around without getting lost. Now, though, she had the sound of music guiding her way. It seemed to be getting a little bit louder by the step.

Finally, she reached a tall red door behind which the music was coming from. She contemplated knocking, but thought that it might interrupt the musician from playing. She quietly pushed the door ajar and peered through, hiding in the darkness of the hall.

With his back facing her, Zuko was facing a large, opened balcony with a tsungi horn on his lap. The music was coming from the great instrument, and Zuko drawing the melody from it.

Katara kept gazing completely mesmerized with the music and the musician. In all the years she had known him, he never once mentioned of his talent for the art. Perhaps it wasn't something her friend liked to share, she mused.

Suddenly he stopped. Before Katara could rouse herself from the music induced daze, he turned and glared right at her hiding place.

"Who's there?" he demanded harshly. He expected privacy during his practice, and did not tolerate interruptions.

Katara, although surprised, was not afraid of her friend's bark. She was never the less extremely embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping on what might just be, she realized, a private moment.

She opened the door a little wider just enough for him to see her face. Zuko's eyes widened and he scrambled out of his previous state. His cheeks were flushed in an endearingly adorable fashion that, lately, Katara couldn't help but adore.

"K-Katara!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Did the music bother you? I'm sorry, I'll put it back right away." He began to replace the horn in its case.

Katara smiled at his mannerisms and giggled. She walked up to him and put a reaffirming hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Nothing is wrong Zuko," she assured. She lowered her hand then began to play nervously with her hair, "I just heard the music and I thought it was so…wonderful. Where did you learn to play?"

Zuko smiled at her, inwardly pleased at her reaction.

"Uncle insisted that I learn some kind of art to distract me while in exile," he explained. "I wasn't a very diligent student, but I've picked it up again just see how bad I've gotten."

"Bad?" Katara said incredulously. "Zuko, that was anything but bad. It was amazing, I mean, I could never get a decent note out of a Warhol-whale flute back at home! Really, I loved the melody you were playing. What exactly _were _you playing?"

Zuko's cheeks reddened again, but answered unwaveringly, "A serenade. It's the traditional song to play when a potential suitor asks a young woman to allow him to court her."

"Oh?" Katara raised an eyebrow and teased, pretending to dramatic airs around her ,"And to whom are you planning to play this piece to? Hmm? When will this young lady hear the song from your heart?"

She looked at him laughing, but found him staring so intently at her that she stopped.

Zuko took one step forward and placed himself right in front of her. He lowered his lips to her ear, and Katara took a sharp breath. Her heart began to beat mercilessly, and she felt the blood rush to her face.

"She already heard it," he whispered, " and told me she loved it."


	6. Desired

Revision 12.27.12

* * *

Desired

Katara overlooked the vast blue and icy sea. She wrapped her arms around her and attempted to hold the fur pelts tighter against her than was actually possible. However, it wasn't the cold she was warding off. No, she was trying to comfort herself, as she attempted to make some sense out of her inner turmoil. She was confused. So confused.

Her father, Hakoda, had just informed her that the Avatar had asked for his permission to ask for her hand in marriage. Aang wanted to propose to her, and soon. She wasn't sure what made her father say what he said; whether the expression on her face revealed the dread inside her, or the stunned silence he received after delivering the news.

"Katara, I did not say yes for you. I just gave him the traditional permission to ask you. Your answer is yours alone. Before he does though, think on this: Is this what you want, Katara? Is this what you desire?"

_Is this what I desire? _Katara pondered at the edge of the ice, where frozen water met free.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Aang's bright grey eyes is she agreed to marry him. Instead, all she could picture were a pair of intense, vivid golden eyes, lighting up as he received her answer.

She held back the tears threatening to overflow. She bit her lip and held the pelts even closer in a futile attempt to distract the heart retching sobs threatening to escape her.

No, this is not what she desired. The only one she did desire, was already married to his childhood love.


	7. Pride

12.26.12

* * *

_Pride_

Zuko was a proud man, and he had many reasons to be. He was the Fire Lord of, what he considered to be (and is), a powerful nation. He was able to meet very little resistance and transition his country to the era of peace everyone craved for after a hundred year conflict. He made reasonable treaties and pacts with other countries as a way of guaranteeing the amity of the Fire Nation without draining the resources and funds of the treasury and people.

Formal matters aside, he was most proud to be the husband of the greatest water bending master on the earth, and the most celebrated, generous and elevated Fire Lady the Fire Nation ever had. And right now, she was giving birth to their first child.

"Zuko! I swear upon the Tui and La that you will never touch me again! If you ever so get near, I promise with every fiber of my being that I will bend your-AHH!- off your body! OH YUE!"

It was going well.

Zuko was pacing back in forth in front of the delivery room. He tried to sit down, but every time Katara cried, he sprang up to run in there and comfort her, only to be stopped by a closed door.

He continued his pointless pacing for Agni-knows how long. Suddenly, the moment came when Zuko heard the shrilling cries of an infant, and his heart almost stopped. The midwife came out of the room with a weary but satisfied face.

"They're both alright. Her majesty is just a little exhausted, but she will be fine."

Zuko didn't even wait for the midwife to finish before he ran through the doors. When he had entered the most ethereal sight he had ever seen stopped him in his tracks.

Katara was sitting up looking absolutely fatigued, but a content smile graced her lips. She was looking down at the bundle of blankets in her lap with such a loving gaze that Zuko almost felt like he was intruding on a sacred moment between mother and child.

The child. Zuko swallowed his nervousness. Katara finally looked up, her eyes a little vailed with emotion but smiled brightly at her husband. She stretched out one hand and invited him to come closer.

"Zuko, please come and meet our daughter."

_Daughter. _She was a girl then…perfect. It would have been perfect either way.

He took slow but steady step towards the bed, and sat on the edge next to his wife. Katara tenderly lifted the baby and offered her to Zuko. He looked at Katara slightly alarmed.

"Just hold her head, like this," she gently instructed him.

When Zuko finally held her, he lifted the blanket from her face to see her clearly.

A tuff of ebony hair stuck out from her head. Her delicate skin was like his, porcelain white. She was so tiny. Then the baby held out a little tiny fist and Zuko offered his finger, which she grasped so firmly. The small babe opened her eyes ever so slightly and revealed deep, cobalt blue irises, before closing them again. In that moment, for the first time, Zuko experienced euphoria like no other. His lips quivered, and before he could stop them, tears feel from his eyes.

Never before had he experienced this feeling. He felt absolute love and devotion to a little person who didn't even have a name yet. Already, he knew that this baby had managed to become the center of their world. She was the result of the love he shared with his other half; his wife, partner and beloved, Katara.

Now, Zuko's heart swelled with pride for his new daughter. He silently swore that nothing will hurt his new little family. Absolutely nothing will hurt them without receiving the deadly wrath of the Fire Lord. His pride would not allow it.


	8. Prejudice

_Hello! I'm SO sorry about the SUPER late update. Zutara Month is almost over, and I am just SO behind. Oh well. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot to me :) Also, special thanks to Sonja Schreiber for beta-ing my first seven prompts. So, I revised them if anyone wants to go back and re-read. I tried taking all I learned from her corrections and incorporating them here and from now on. However, if you see anything, please let me know. I'm open to critique. I'm doing this to improve my writing. Thank you guys, and enjoy Prejudice!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ATLA!_

* * *

_Prejudice_

The war might have been over, but the work needed to be done after was far from over. There were treaties and reparations to be written and promised. There were colonies that need to be reorganized and given back to the Earth Kingdom. There were entire cities and towns that needed to be rebuilt. However, this was the easiest part.

In the attempt to bring back harmony, the Gaang was instead confronted with prejudice from all people. Even between the people of the Earth Kingdom and Water tribes, there were reprimands and slurs being exchanged, blaming each other not stopping the war earlier. The Fire Nation received the worst of the fury, but the people responded just as fiercely with old-fashioned Fire Nation nationalism and superiority. The Gaang realized that it would be a very slow process toward the recovery of people's opinions and mindsets, but they would not stop trying.

Years passed, and important events occurred that began to fight against the prejudice mindsets of people towards others. First, Republic City was established, representing the epitome of harmony between all elements. Second, legislation was passed that prohibited the belittling and segregation of people from or descendants from other nations. Third, the Republic City Council held representatives from all four nations, again, to prove to everyone that peace is possible between them.

Slowly, there were less protests and backlash from these efforts to bring back balance to the world. It was during these first stages of acceptance, when Zuko and Katara got married. Unbeknownst to them, their marriage proved to the world that love really could conquer all.


	9. Sublime

_Sublime_

At six month pregnant, Katara was not the most reasonable person. The hormones, the discomfort of carrying an active (kicking) baby, and the weight gain had set Katara's temperament on edge.

The servants, not used to seeing this rather frightening side of their usually kind Fire Lady, would scurry away if they saw her coming. The nobles and courtiers, although used to Fire Lady Katara having a sharp tongue, were rather anxious and more careful of their words when she was around. Nowadays, anything, no matter how innocuous, was enough to set her off. The only one who remained afraid of the hormonal waterbender, was her husband.

Zuko did everything he could to make Katara's pregnancy more pleasant. Every morning, he set a hot bath so that she could relax her sore body. At midday, he would always order a picnic under the cool of the trees to help her unwind and rest. In the evenings, he would massage her feet with heated hands to loosen her rigid muscles. Nonetheless, in the moments where Katara would just begin to cry at a simple comment about her eating habits, Zuko was at a loss of what to do.

Finally, he asked Katara what was wrong.

"What's wrong?! What's WRONG!? I'll tell you what's wrong, the fact that I'm getting fatter and fatter. The stretch marks are getting bigger and bigger, and I'm still hungry all the time. The fact that I can't control my emotions anymore and I cry at the stupidest things, and I CAN'T help it. The fact that everyone hates me, and soon you'll hate me after I give birth to the baby, and I won't be the same after…and…and….," Katara began to sob again.

Zuko was a bit dumbstruck. Wait, did she say….

"Hate you? Katara, where are you getting such ideas?" He made his way towards her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Katara, what are you talking about?"

"You're going to replace me, aren't you?" Katara sobbed into his shirt, "Because now I'm fat, ugly and difficult, and all you wanted was an heir from me."

Zuko then realized the core of the problem.

"You think I don't love you anymore?" he asked incredulously. "Katara…Oh Agni, these hormones of yours are insane! Katara, are you listening to yourself? How can I not love you? What have I done to prove otherwise? Katara, I love you. I love you when you're complicated, when you're fat…",Katara sobbed a bit louder at this ,"…oh um…but you're not…fat to me….Katara listen! No matter if you're pregnant or not, angry or happy, you're still the Katara I love. You're still the Katara that makes my life feel….sublime."

Katara had calmed to sniffles, and looked up to Zuko with teary eyes. He smiled gently at her, and kissed her forehead.

"My silly waterbender, nothing will stop me from loving you."

Katara began to sob again, even harder than before.

Now Zuko was exasperated and more confused.

"What? What did I say? It was supposed to make you feel better!"

"It did, and it was so sweet!" Katara sobbed between words. " I love you so much Z-Zuko! I never want to leave you, and I-I-I am so happy that you still love meeeeeee…"

She couldn't talk anymore.


	10. Affliction

_Affliction_

When Katara told him that they could no longer be together, his world came to a screeching halt. Everything after, was a huge blur of excruciating pain and disbelief. He couldn't remember what happened; he refused to. When the memories of that day did unwillingly resurface, it usually occurred in the dead of night, when the moon is full and Katara's face is all he could dream of.

Tonight was one of those nights.

"Katara don't leave me!" the raven-haired man woke up shouting. He was panting, and sweating through his red bed sheets. He looked around the dark room, and slowly began taking in his present state. He recollected where he was and why. He was in a rundown hotel in a random Fire Nation town, and he was escaping the harsh reality that Katara had left him. He slowed his breathing and ran a hand through his growing hair.

"It was just a dream," he mumbled to himself unhappily, "It was just the…memory." Then another memory of Katara's comforting voice soothing him after his nightmares a long time ago, re-emerged. He shut his eyes tightly, quickly threw off this bedcovers and got out before he gave his bright colored eyes time to mist. He looked out of his window, which was overlooking the growing town. He didn't dare look to the sky, knowing that all he would see would be another full moon. Before they fell apart, they would spar every time there was a full moon, because Katara couldn't sleep. It was a night like this, when Katara came up to him with tears forming in her eyes and uttered those heart wrenching words.

_"I don't love you….."_

He sighed miserably, and went to sit on his bed. It was useless. Another melancholic night was awaiting him. He laid on his back, his eyes met the wooden ceiling. Then the torment began.

He vaguely recalled her lips moving after the confession, but no words coming out. There were a lot of tears, and he didn't think they were all coming from Katara. What he couldn't get out of his mind though, was the pleading, begging, the _beseeching,_ from both parties; she, for his forgiveness, for not telling him sooner; he, for her to stay.

"_Katara, please, don't go. I'll try. I'll try so much harder…"_

"_It's not enough…please, let me go."_

It wasn't enough. _He _wasn't enough. It hurt. It hurt so much he thought he was going to lose his control; the control over his state which he worked so hard to attain. The next morning, Katara was gone; gone with all her belongings and presence that once filled their place; his home and heart.

The tears streamed down his face. He tried to muffle down a cry in his throat, but a low moan replaced it, only expressing a fraction of the agony he felt inside.

He fell asleep crying.

* * *

It was late the next morning when he woke up; his thoughts completely blank and empty. Only a dull ache in his heart lingered. He stayed in bed until midday. Only when his stomach demanded nourishment did he reluctantly get up to begin his day.

He tied a headband on to hide his conspicuous mark. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror, and he swore he can almost see Katara smiling, and coming up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He roughly looked away and slammed the door shut as he walked out.

He went to the closest restaurant to the hotel, and quietly ordered his meal. Several young women whispered and blushed as they walked by his table, but he paid no to attention to them. The only one he ever gave his attention to, was a beautiful waterbender, with long dark-brown hair, with the bluest eyes that could rival the ocean itself…..

"Excuse me, but don't I know you?" a feminine voice above him asked.

He opened his eyes, lost in his blue-eyed daydream; only to meet the brightest set ofsmiling brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"I don't know if you remember me…".

* * *

He was now at Katara's wedding. As the Avatar, and friend to the couple, he was given the honor to bless their union. Aang looked back as he thought about Zuko and Katara getting married and almost amazed himself at his blindness. Of course they would get together, the signs were all there, even back during the war. Subtle, but present, even if the two at the time were not aware.

As Aang waited next to Zuko before the alter, Zuko turned to him for a moment.

"Aang, I never did thank you for doing this…it means the world to me and especially to Katara. I just want you to know that, whenever you need help, or whatever comes up and you need someone there, you can always count on Katara and I here in the Fire Nation; or South Pole, depending on what time of year."

Aang smiled at his best friend and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Zuko, but," Aang looked towards the crowd, and in the front row sat the love of his life, On Ji. She was talking to Lady Ursa, but soon noticed that Aang was looking at her. She blushed, but smiled and gently waved at him. Aang waved back and said "I think I'll be fine for awhile."

Katara was just as breathtaking in her wedding dress as he had once imagined. He smiled affectionately at the girl, no woman, who saved him from the iceberg that fateful day.

Aang raised his arm to quiet the crowd, and began the ceremony.

"We gather here today to witness the Union of Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation…"

* * *

Later, during the reception, he watched as Katara and Zuko took their first dance as a married couple. Unwanted feelings began to emerge, but were quickly vanished as he felt On Ji squeeze his hand. He turned to look at her, and smiled brightly as he returned the squeeze

Aang learned that afflictions always leave deep wounds. With the right person though, they can always be healed.

He kissed On Ji on the lips, and thanked his past lives for giving him the best of friends and, finally, his true love.


	11. Intimacy

_Just when I thought these couldn't get any longer. Anyways, sorry it's taking me forever to update. I just wanna say thanks to everyone whose still reading these short, pathetic tales of mine, and I really appreciate your support._

_I wanna thank Sonja Schrieber for being my unofficial beta! Thank you!_

_Just a quick announcement: I will not complete all the ZM prompts. I will choose the last four, but after that, it will be considered complete. I really want to move on._

_Reminder: I do not own A:TLA_

* * *

_Intimacy_

Ten-year old Zuko ran as fast as he could down the halls of the Fire Nation palace. He was running away from _him_. Beads of sweat were beginning to form, and he was panting hard. He could not afford to stop, not even to catch his breath. His only thought was to go faster, and not let _him_ catch Zuko.

He skidded into an arena, and quickly looked around to see if anyone was in there. He relaxed for a second; this meant _he _was probably far behind. Zuko saw the cabinet of weapons and decided that is was the best place to hide. He swiftly entered it, making sure the swords and clubs didn't slice him in half in the process. He left a small opening, and peered through. All he had to do now was wait.

Just a moment later _he_ entered the private space. _He_ was tall, dark-haired, and, according to the young maidens of the Fire Nation, quite handsome. He had a fierce look to him; with broad shoulders, a defined jaw line, and slightly sharp cheekbones, the very image of a man only second in command to the entire Fire Nation military. His eyes were the burning gold of the Fire Nation Royal family. To be under his scrutiny and gaze was an intimidating position to be in. And at this moment, the second most powerful man in the military was looking for Zuko.

Zuko's heart dropped when he saw the man entering the arena. The boy's knees were shaking, and his teeth were chattering. The man continued slowly and began to call out his name.

"Zuuukoooo. Oh Z_uuuuuuu_koooooo! Come out now and receive your punishment for disobeying me! I promise, it'll be swift and relatively painless, but you have to come out!"

"Yeah right," Zuko accidently said out loud. Realizing his mistake, he slapped his hands to his mouth, but he was too late.

The man jumped in the direction of the cabinet. His eyes scanned the area around it, before landing on the cabinet itself. Zuko peeked out, to see the man wearing a sinister smile, and a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I think I know where you are…." the man approached the furniture piece with determined strides. "There is no escape for you now."

Zuko's mind raced, searching for an escape, and saw a small and risky route. He looked determinedly back on the man and thought,' _you wanna bet?'._ Zuko, then, dashed out of the cabinet and ran pass him.

Unfortunately, Lu Ten still caught him by the collar.

"Caught you!" Lu Ten yelled triumphantly. "Now, for your punishment!" He proceeded to start tickling Zuko.

"Wait no I-ha-ha-stop! -Lu Ten!-stop, Lu Ten!-I'm going to tell uncle!" He tried to speak through his uncontrollable laughter. Zuko couldn't release himself from his cousin's tight hold, and continued to be 'tortured' until tears were streaming down his face.

"Alright then," Lu Ten said playfully. "Did you learn your lesson? No more making fun of the future Fire Lord!"

"Ok ok ok! Just STOP!" Zuko begged. He was promptly released, and Zuko quickly tried to catch his breath. Lu Ten looked on, laughing at his younger cousin.

"That's what you get for goading me into a game of chase-and-tickle! I always catch you!"

"Again," Zuko let out, still exerted. "I'll get you this time!"

"Another round? I already beat you!" Lu Ten exclaimed, but respected his cousin's fortitude. It was an honorable quality in Fire Nation standards of character, and very appropriate for the Royal Nation Family.

"You'll see, one day, I'll get you instead!" Zuko declared.

"Maybe," Lu Ten consented, "but that will be a long time from now little cousin." He then look toward the sun and seemed to remember something. "Oh, shoot…"

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and his family should be arriving anytime now," Lu Ten answered and looked down at Zuko. "I have to go get ready now, but we'll continue our game later, yes?"

He ruffled Zuko's hair, earning him a pouty protest. The older prince laughed, and walked away, promising once more a later play date. Zuko then was left alone in the arena, thinking about what he could do next.

"Perhaps I'll go see how the turtle ducks are doing," he thought to himself.

* * *

After a quick stop to the kitchen for some bread to give to the animals (and some fire flakes for himself), Zuko headed towards the pond. He was too busy eating his fire flakes to notice that there was someone already in his spot by the pond.

Zuko stopped in his tracks when his eyes caught the most unnatural sight in a Fire Nation garden. Actually, in the entire Fire Nation itself now that he thought about it. A small body completely covered in _blue_. Blue! Zuko had never seen so much of the color at once. The oddities of this little person did not stop there though. He realized this person wearing a heavy coat with white fur outlining it and heavy shoes in the heat of the Fire Nation! Zuko stood almost baffled at this person's appearance. He wondered who they were, but most importantly, what were they doing in his spot by the pond!

He must have made a noise, because the person turned around and locked eyes with the Prince. Zuko almost dropped everything, staring open mouthed. This girl (he noticed), had the clearest set of blue eyes he had ever seen! True, he has never seen any before, but they were brilliant! Her skin as well, it wasn't what was normally seen at the Palace. It wasn't a white, porcelain color like his mother and the women at court had it; instead, it was a light brown, as it was completely tanned. He didn't know how long he was staring, until he noticed her shifting uncomfortably. Zuko didn't know what to do, but resorted to do the one thing he came for; feeding the turtleducks.

He bowed politely, but said nothing, and continued to a different part of the pond. He felt the girl's eyes following him, making him a bit nervous. He found a part of the pond where there were no reeds in his way, and proceeded to feed the turtleducks. Soon, the aquatic creatures began to swim up to him for the treat, and quaked for more even as he threw it to them. From the corner of his eye, he could see the girl staring at him and the turtleducks with curiosity, and a little awe. He sat a little straighter, unconsciously showing off. He threw the pieces harder, to make the animals swim out farther to get it. He accidently hit at a tiny turtleduck, causing it to cry out in annoyance and pain. _Uh-oh, not again…._

He tried to get away, but the mother turtleduck got him before he could get up.

"OW! Ow ow ow ow ow OW! Get her off me!" Zuko yelled in pain. "Get her off me!"

The little blue-eyed girl ran towards Zuko and gently grabbed the creature away from him. She carefully placed the indignant mother back in the pond, and she led her chicks away from the shore.

"Why does she always do that?!" Zuko huffed, aggravated at being bitten _again_. He heard a muffled sound and turned to look at his rescuer. She was laughing, at him. She was laughing at his pain! Zuko became completely resentful and humiliated at his current state.

"What are you laughing at?" Zuko almost yelled. The girl was not fazed, but quickly answered while still giggling.

"She attacked you, and you were screaming so hard! I though only Sokka screamed like a baby! It was so funny!" and the girl was attacked again with a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, well," Zuko searched for anything to silence her. "You can't be laughing at me, you dumb little barbaric peasant!"

The girl swiftly stopped laughing, and looked at Zuko with one of the most intense and hateful stares that Zuko had ever encountered. The little girl looked absolutely livid, and marched right up to Zuko, making him look her in the eye. Zuko gulped, now feeling stupid for making the girl so angry.

"Well for your information," the blue-eyed girl started, "I am the daughter a Chief; Chief of the Southern Water Tribe for your information! I am no peasant or anything like that! None of my people are! We treat each other with niceness and good stuff! The only barbaric one here is you, for hurting the little turtleduck, and for yelling at the person who saved you! Who does that? Oh, right, you!" She roughly sighed, and began to walk away. Zuko stared after her, before she turned around and yelled, "I'm glad that the mommy bit you!"

Zuko gaped. He couldn't believed that the girl just talked to him that way; no one, absolutely no one had ever talked to Zuko is such a manner! He was mad, but he wasn't so mad at her. Zuko knew when he did something wrong, and this was one of those times when he knew he did something bad. He had to tell her something, and he found himself running after her.

"Wait! Don't go, I didn't _mean_ for the little chick to get hurt, that was an accident!" Zuko ran in front of the girl, stopping her from going any further. She narrowed her eyes at him, putting her hand on her hips.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked severely.

"I- uh...I just wanted to make them go farther; you know, to swim more" he lamely answered.

"Why would you do that?" the Water tribe girl almost yelled back. "Why would you make the little animals work even harder? And why were you so mean to me?"

The girls lip wobbled a little, but her eyes stayed cold. Zuko felt very bad, knowing he had to do this. He took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to…impress you," Zuko admitted, color stinging his cheeks. He looked away from her. "I was just mad that you laughed at me. It really did hurt when she attacked you know. And, also, because I think you look…funny."

"You don't look so pretty yourself!" she exclaimed.

"No,not funny! Different! I meant different!" Zuko quickly changed his words. "I've never seen a Water Tribe person before."

There was a beat of silence. She spoke up and answered a bit warily, "I've never seen a Fire Nation person either." She hesitated, but said "My name is Katara. My daddy is Chief Hakoda, and my mommy is Chieftess Kaya. We're from the Southern Water tribe. Who are you?"

Zuko almost smiled, but straighten himself up and bowed for a proper introduction.

"I am Prince Zuko, my father is Prince Ozai, and my mother is Princess Ursa. We're from the Fire Nation." _Well, duh_.

Katara giggled a little for him stating the obvious. "Ok, Zuko," she said, fully forgetting the incident from her mind. "What do you want to do now?"

* * *

Oblivious to the two children, Fire Lord Iroh and Chief Hakoda saw the entire scene behind the taller bushes. They looked on as the children began to play a game of tag, completely lost in their own world.

"Well now," the Fire Lord chuckled. "Shall we continue our tour? I don't want them to see that we invaded their intimate time here."


	12. Mistake

_Hello! Agni, I'm so sorry I've been so busy and involved in a whole bunch of other shenanigans :S Contrary to what I said in the last drabble, this will be the last one. There is just no point in trying to finish. Oh well. I had tons of fun writing these, and I want to thank Sonja Schreiber once again for being the best Beta anyone could ask for. I want to thank all of you for subscribing and reading my poorly written work, and for encouraging me :D I am working on several projects, so hopefully I can get those one soon! _

_Thanks again! MagicalBender_

* * *

_Mistake_

Though the arrow barely missed his heart, it still did what it sent to do. Chaos ensued within the crowd in a attempt to capture the archer. The soldiers went into a frenzy to protect their Fire Lord and to get him to the Royal healers as soon as possible. The parade that was meant to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the Fire Lord's reign, soon turned into a search for the would be assassin and a faithful assembly, praying for the Fire Lord's life.

The palace was in disarray, with servants scurrying around to look for any available physician and the rest of the staff just panicking over the attempted assassination of their master. Many of the older more traditional servants began to light candle and chant prayers. Only a miracle could save the Fire Lord from an assassin's poisoned arrow.

More commotion arose when the Avatar's bison was spotted landing in the courtyard. The soldiers informed the Avatar and the rest of his group what had happened. They had barely mentioned the poison, when Fire Lord's fiancé had jumped down the bison and was halfway to his bedroom.

Aang wanted to watch the parade with bird's eye view, and had invited the rest of the Gaang to accompany him to see "Zuko look like a tiny ant." Only Katara and Suki had agreed, and separated from the rest. They knew something had gone wrong when they couldn't see Zuko any longer.

_Please don't let it be too late, _Katara silently begged as she ran down the hallways. _Yue, Tui and La, please keep him alive._

Zuko was barely holding on. His vision came and left, his head was throbbing and no signal seemed to be reaching his body each time he attempted to move. He didn't know what had happened; one moment he was waving to hi s people, completely dumbstruck at their adoration, then next, an explosion of excruciating pain almost blinding him. The only thing he could register at that moment was the familiar sound of an angry earth bender yelling at the healers, and a very concerned water tribesmen trying to hold her back from harming anyone in her tirade.

Katara threw the doors open and ran to Zuko's bedside, pushing the working healers and even Toph and Sokka aside.

"Zuko! Zuko love," Katara frantically called to him and held his hand. "Say something, just to let me know you're still here."

Zuko the pain was only getting worse, but when he heard her voice he was determined to see her, even if it was the last time. He struggled to open his eyes, but when he did, Katara's vivid and troubled eyes were looking back at him. He tried to smile.

"Katara…"

"It'll be okay," Katara said resolutely, although horror filled her mind at the sight of her injured betrothed. "Zuko, this might hurt a little, but I need to extract the poison. I need to bloodbend. Do you understand?"

Zuko could barely nod.

"Good," Katara said. She took off her coat and turned to Toph. "Get everyone out," She commanded.

"Sure thing Katara," Toph replied in a grim tone that was out of character for the usually brash earthbender. "You heard the future Fire Lady, people! Get out!"

"Sokka, please wait outside with the others," Katara ordered her older brother. "I can't afford to be distracted. This is too risky to have anyone around."

Sokka seemed to hesitate, but seeing the determined look on his sister's face made him consent and close the door behind him as he left.

Katara took a deep breath and focused. It was the middle of the day, so the moon was hidden by the sun's light. This did not discourage Katara, though. The moon was still there, she just had to search for it.

She felt the faint pulse of the moon. Yue, Katara silently prayed, please give me strength. She put her hand on Zuko's chest, the same way she did all those years ago after Azula's lightening hit him.

His veins were filled with blood, being intoxicated by the poisonous concoction that pierced him. She had to do this quickly, or she wouldn't be able to separate blood from venom. There was no room for mistakes.

She grabbed a knife she always kept with her. She made a small cut on the largest vein she could see, big enough to get the poison out, but small enough to heal with minimal scaring. Then she began the risky procedure.

She sought the liquid of the poison. Once she could feel the water that was contaminated, she began to move the poison through his veins. Katara had never felt more grateful for taking healing classes in the North, where they taught her the human circulatory system. The veins were tiny and delicate, the poison barely making it through in one bubble. She forced herself to be perfectly still for the fear that any simple movement possibly resulting in losing her control over the pollution in Zuko's blood.

Slowly, but surely, a long thin line of purple, slightly viscous liquid came out of the cut Katara made earlier. Katara went over Zuko's body three times, to make sure she didn't leave any substance behind. She didn't stop until all of it was out.

She quickly disposed of it an empty bowl. Later on, the investigators might use it to find whoever had done this. Katara healed the little cut in Zuko's arm.

"Zuko?" she gently whispered. She held his hand, and sat on a stool next to the bed, fighting off the exhaustion from the energy draining procedure.

Zuko felt the haze lift, but the dizziness just increased. Somewhere in the middle of his foggy thoughts, Katara's melodic voice found him.

"Katara?"

"Zuko, how are you feeling?"

He didn't answer for a moment. Katara began to believe that he must have passed out, or fallen asleep again.

"Like you knocked me down again, the same way when we fought in the siege of the North." Zuko opened his eyes, and forced his eyes to concentrate. He smiled wryly at Katara.

Katara, despite the severity of what just happened, laughed. She threw herself onto Zuko, and began to pepper kisses all over his face. When she was just close enough, Zuko caught her lips with his.


End file.
